


Feels (So good)

by Chriss5aff



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cunnilingus, Gags, M/M, rope, vegeta has a secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:56:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7738975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chriss5aff/pseuds/Chriss5aff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vegeta gets a taste</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels (So good)

**Author's Note:**

> All writing mistakes are mine :)  
>  I don't own Db just the ideas for the story:)  
> Hope you enjoy:)

As I follow kakarot I begin to wonder where he's taking me. I thought 

Mm he as no know idea, soon my prince soon you'll see true power I smile at the thought 

As I look around I soon became impatient where was the stupid baka taking me. I HAD ENOUGH. "BAKA WHERE IN THE HELL ARE YOU TAKING ME!?" I shouted 

Kakarot turns around with a smirk on his face. That stupid baka I have long to wipe it off his face. "Calm down geta" he smirk I growl at that name stupid baka  
"We're here anyway so relax".

"RELAX , HOW I AM I SUPPOSED TO RELAX I HAVE NO CLUE WHERE YOU HAVE TAKEN ME BAKA" I shouted 

kakarot only smirks and moves closer to me  
"What the I thought as kakarot continues to move closer to me "WHAT ARE YOU DOING BAKA". He only stops inches from in front of me. "ANSWER ME BAKA" I shouted getting angry at the idiot.

"Anyone ever tell you, you look so cute when you're angry" kakarot says still smirking "cute" the sudden comment catches me off guard. He uses the opportunity to grab my chin and kiss me.

Once I got back to myself I pushed the stupid baka away, How dare he, I go to punch him "STUPID BAKA" but kakarot sense this and grabs my fist and pulls me towards him , I tried puching him with the other fist, he quickly put my arms behind my back and tied them,

When did he get rope. "Nah uh geta you're mine for tonight",kakarot says picking me up, tossing me on his shoulder.

"STUPID BAKA WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS" I shouted stuggling to get free.

"Soon ,geta soon" kakarot 

 

#MEANWHILE#

 

Kakarot tosses me on the bed , still with my hands tied.  
He had enough and gag my mouth, so I couldn't shout at  
the stupid Baka

I stuggle to sit up right, I wacth him move around the small room, there a small table by the bed with a black box on it , there's a window , and another door probably the bath room. Kakarot comes out of the closer with out a shirt on.

What is this baka planing I thought still struggling. He turns to me and smiles and goes to get the black box he brings the balck box over to the bed and sits in front of me, he takes the gag off.

" KAKAROT I swear to sayian I will be """" I said  
Kakarot ends my sentence. He puts a finger on my mouth.  
"Sssshhh geta it's all good imma take good care of you but you Gotta be good, do you think you could be good" he says smiling ever so bright it was sicking.

"IF YOU DON'T UNTI" I shouted kakarot puts the gag back on, I struggle to spit it out.

Kakarot opens the box, he pulls out a various pink items  
A gag , rope , whips, dear sayian , a dildo I shiver at it 

He moves the box on the floor, he take the old rope and gag and replaces it with the new pink ones.  
I struggle as he ties me to the bed post, he ties the rope extra tight making it impossible for me to break through.

" sayian , geta you look so beautiful like this , at my complete mercy" kakarot says as he starts to rub my legs 

" I wll il ou" I I mumbled through the pink gag  
Kakarot just smirk, opens the draw and gets a spare  
Of sisccors, holds them up to me while smirking

"Let's finally have some fun, shall we", kakarot begins to cuting my training paint up. I try and struggle but he has a strong hold on me.

I blush when he finished my pants, just staring at my underwear. "You look so cute blushing geta" he says as he rubs my inner thigh.

Damn him ugh he's gonna find out, he starts to take my underwear off, I stuggle hard.  
He stops "fine geta have it your way we got all the time in the world" he starts to cut my shirt.

He tosses the pieces aside and starts touching my chest , running he huge hands over my apperantly sensitive nipples. I try not to moan as he latches he mouth to one of my buds. 

He smirks "you like that geta" he kisses SUCKS me all over make marks that will appear harsher tommmorw.

God he felt soo fucking good, I couldn't let him know that ugh as I arch off the bed as i felt a certain wetness ..he starts to move down ward in till he reaches my boxers, he starts to pull. I close my eyes.

" well geta, if thought this was bad then your are most certainly mistaken" as he bends he hand down and starts to devoured whole.

"Ohhh ahhhh ohh " I moan loudly , tugging at the ropes, oh god oh god fuck shit. He swirls his touge over my clint over and over agian, making me arch up and scream "fuccccccckkkkk" I yell into the gag. He looks up at me his face covered in my juices. "You taste so good geta"  
He starts to rub my clint with his thumb, pushing a finger in me ,OG GOD SOO GOOD FUCK "KAKAROT" I yell, soon he's pushing three fingers in out of me, I can't take it any more I push my hips up asking for more.

"You want my cock geta all you have to do his ask" he starts to take the gag off, " say it get"  
"Never" I say "fine then " he start to leave , fuck,  
" wait" I say out of breath, "yes"he says coming back staring at me, starts to take his pants off , I close my eyes " I want your cock" he smiles and pulls my legs over his shoulders and plugs hard into me..

FUCKKKKKK" I I scream at the pleasure and pain mixed together.. " OH GOD KAKAROT FUCK HARDER" he starts to fuck me in to the bed, he u ties my hands from the bed post , I grab on him as his fucking the depth of my soul , "OH SHOT GETA SO GOOD, MMMM YOUR SO FUCKING TIGHT FUCKKKKKK MMMM." He moans in my neck kissing and bitting.

I feel that heat coil in the pit of my stomach. " KAKAROT I'M GOING TO CUM" ., ME TO GETA UGH he yells 

"SHIT AHHHHHH" I yell as I cum my eyes roiling back in my head, " fuck geta I'm CUMMING, he says as he feels me up...

"shit that was good" , I say and the stupid baka laughs, " "yeah geta it was great". He gets of the bed and washes me up, and gets back into the beds and holds me.

"You know you didn't have to cut my choltes" I say tiredly. He yawns " where the fun in that geta" he closes his eyes . " stupid Baka" I follow in sleep. " love you to geta.

THE END HOPE YOU ENJOY THANKS FOR READING.:):):)


End file.
